ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JAG (season 4)
The fourth season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 22, 1998, and concluded on May 25, 1999. The season, starring David James Elliott and Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. Plot Marine Major Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a Duke graduate, and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb (David James Elliott), a former naval aviator, are employed by the Judge Advocate General Corps, the elite legal division of the United States Navy. This season, Harm and Mac are assumed dead following an altercation with a Russian fighter pilot ("Gypsy Eyes"), however after punching out of their plane before impact, they begin a journey to uncover the truth about Harm's father. Later, Harm and Mac head several investigations including an undercover operation at an embassy ("Embassy"), the suspected rape of a Japanese national ("Innocence"), an escape from a VA hospital ("The Martin Baker Fan Club"), an execution on national television ("Act of Terror"), and a pilot who defied direct orders after hearing the voice of God ("Angels 30"). Meanwhile, Bud (Patrick Labyorteaux) is promoted to Lieutenant ("The Adversaries"), Harriet (Karri Turner) is promoted to Lieutenant J.G. ("Rivers' Run"), Mac's "little sister" Chloe (Mae Whitman) arrives at JAG ("Jaggle Bells"), Admiral Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) rescues his daughter from the Italian Mafia ("Going After Francesca"), and Australian Navy Commander Mic Brumby (Trevor Goddard) arrives in the United States ("Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington"). Also this season, Harm receives combat orders and departs JAG ("Goodbyes"), Mac and Harm make a pact to have children together ("Yeah, Baby"), and Webb (Steven Culp) heads to Italy to rescue his mentor from captivity ("Soul Searching"). Production During its fourth season, JAG's ratings were "up 11 percent in households, 8 percent in adults 18-49 and 10 percent in adults 25-54" when compared to season three, positioning the series as the fourteenth most watched show in household ratings in the United States. This season also advertised the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children, while the telephone number 1-800-The-Lost was featured in the closing credits of the season finale, "Goodbyes". Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Major Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant Bud Roberts * John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden Also starring * Trevor Goddard as Lieutenant Commander Mic Brumby * Karri Turner as Lieutenant J.G. Harriet Sims Recurring cast * Mae Whitman as Chloe Maddison * Sibel Galindez as Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates" * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Paul Collins as Secretary Alexander Nelson * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner * Harrison Page as Rear Admiral Stiles Morris * Michael Bellisario as Michael Roberts * Anne-Marie Johnson as Congresswoman Roberta Latham * Dana Sparks as Commander Carolyn Imes Guest cast * W.K. Stratton as Commander Theodore Lindsey * Rex Linn as KGB Agent Mark Falcon * Claudette Nevins as NSA Agent Porter Webb Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons